


Reflection

by rainy_fangirl



Series: songfics [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?"Even now, glancing at her father bustled with wedding preparations in the other room and Lucy’s never felt uglier, it’s difficult to leave.





	Reflection

_ {Look at me, _

_ I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. _

_ Can it be? _

_ I'm not meant to play this part? _

_ Now I see, _

_ That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart.} _

 

After staring at herself for a long minute, Lucy decided she had to do something. The wedding dress was puffy, she looked like some ridiculous pastry. The gaudy makeup made her almost unrecognizable, she didn’t feel pretty, she didn’t feel like anything more than a disappointment. Lucy glared at the sparkling engagement ring, the only thing holding her in place were her father’s words when he’d seen it. “Your mother would be proud”. From what she’d learned about Layla when she was alive, this wasn’t the case. While appearing docile to the public, Layla had a fiery spirit that rivaled the celestial ones. Jude’s obsession with marrying her off had gone from endearing to overbearing as the weeks went by and their fiances sunk just as their trading barges had. Even now, glancing at her father bustled with wedding preparations in the other room and Lucy’s never felt uglier, it’s difficult to leave. It was difficult to slip the ring off and swipe off her makeup and tug her hair loose. It was difficult for Lucy to face her flaws under the lipstick and swollen dress. This wasn’t her, she wasn’t ‘Lucky Lucy’. If anything, she was the opposite, she was a mage, through and through, stars flowed in her veins instead of blood. Jude Heartfilia be damned, she needed to find her own way. Hiding wouldn’t help at all, Lucy scribbled a note and leaving the ring on top, ripping herself free of the dress and into her street clothes. Shoving as much cash as she could into a backpack, Lucy caught the first late-night train she could find, where it was going, she didn’t care.

 

_ {Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? _

_ Why is my reflection someone I don't know? _

_ Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. _

_ When will my reflection show who I am inside? _

_ When will my reflection show who I am inside?} _


End file.
